Cum Gay Boy
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same title Also known as Broadsword Calling Danny Boythat was played during a recent episode of Radio Bam. On his way home from New York after doing the radio show, Bam has some naughty fantasies. MM slash


They joked about the song after it was played. They all thought it was funny to say things like they felt penetrated in the ass after listening to the song. Bam laughed right along with them but secretly he didn't think the joking was too funny. The hardest thing in the world for him to do, especially now that he was married, was to bring up the fact that he liked men; more specifically Jimmy Pop. He could never let any one know that about him. He could only admit to himself about how much he wanted to be with Jimmy. Although inside he knew that he would never be able to confess his feelings for him to anyone. It would probably wind up destroying him and possibly his career; or so he feared. There was no way that, despite all he joking around about homosexual activities throughout his life and career, he could ever let this secret of his be known. He knew that he wasn't doing a real amazing job at hiding the fact that he was actually gay, but it made it easy for him to let his true sexuality show once the homo-erotic humor became just another part of his career. He knew that for quite some time people had been questioning his sexuality but at the same time people have just laughed the suspicions off by saying it was all done for laughs and that he was clearly straight because he married a woman.

There had been times where Bam thought he should downplay the homo-erotic humor so to stop or at least slow down the suspicions about him. But then he decided that he wasn't going to change how he had always been and that he would do his best to simply ignore the suspicions. In the meantime, however, he was still having the hardest time trying to keep the truth from his family and friends. He never was able to work up the courage to tell anyone that he was gay, and he felt like he never would be able to tell them.

On his way home from doing the radio show in New York, Bam's thoughts turned back to the song. He loved the way Jimmy's voice sounded during the song. Hell he loved the sound of Jimmy's voice in general. To him it was one of the sexiest voices he had ever heard. A smile formed on his lips as he got lost in his thoughts about his crush. He wished then that he could be with Jimmy on that drive home. Oh Jimmy, he thought, I've got to know what it's like to feel your lips on mine. I bet they would be the softest lips I had ever… mmm…

Bam slid one hand down over top of one of his legs and bit his lower lip. His crotch felt warm and was beginning to grow hard. He felt himself rubbing against the inside of his jeans. He swallowed and lightly rubbed the top of his thigh, slowly sliding his hand over to the inside of his thigh. As he rubbed his inner thigh, images of Jimmy came before him in his mind. He felt Jimmy leaning in close, breathing lightly on his neck, and whispering in his ear, distracting him a little from the road. Jimmy's voice came out in a deep, sultry whisper as he spoke the words that Bam always wanted to hear from his mouth.

"I'll be yours… I'm ready for you, Bam. Just take me as you please…"

Instead of his own hand, Bam pictured it as Jimmy's hand that was now resting on his throbbing crotch. Jimmy's fingers grasped the zipper of Bam's pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Bam let out a little gasp as he anticipated Jimmy's next move. Jimmy nibbled Bam's ear lobe as he slid his fingers inside the opening of his pants. His fingers were softer than Bam had imagined and they almost tickled as they made contact with his skin. Bam at this point was rock hard, both in his fantasy and in real life. He felt fingers wrap around his dick with a loose, yet firm, grip. Bam had to bite down on his lip as he felt Jimmy's hand smoothly stroke him.

Bam bucked a little before moving Jimmy away from him so he could push his pants down. Jimmy sucked his neck as he quickly undid his own pants, pushing them down past his knees. Jimmy then carefully positioned himself onto Bam's lap, allowing Bam's throbbing hard penis to make its way inside of him. Bam let out a little moan and thrust as Jimmy slid up and down on him.

Bam looked back at the road and thanked God for the tinted windows. He was beginning to slowly jerk off. He thought to himself that if he and Missy could have sex while he was driving, just like he was just picturing about him and Jimmy, then he surely would be able to masturbate while driving. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and he began panting a little as he stroked himself. Just for a second he closed his eyes and thought about Jimmy once more.

Jimmy knelt beside him, not in his own seat any more, and kissed him repeatedly. Bam shivered a little as he felt Jimmy press his lips against his bare skin on his neck and along his jaw line. Bam's whole body felt hot as he waited for and wished that Jimmy would hurry up and make his next move on him. Jimmy placed a hand on Bam's crotch and began to jerk him off in slow, even strokes. His pace quickened, causing Bam to groan and his lip to tremble. He gripped firmer and moved his hand to the top of the bulging shaft. With his thumb, Jimmy then began to rub the top of the head in a circular motion. Bam moaned and groaned while Jimmy continued to rub and stroke him.

A car horn brought Bam back to reality. Bam quickly let himself go and straightened out the Hummer, bringing it back into the correct lane. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his hand, feeling his heart pounding. Then, dropping his hand back down to his crotch, his mind wandered back to his dirty thoughts about Jimmy.

Once again Jimmy knelt beside Bam's seat. He let go of Bam and licked his lips. Bam gasped a little once he felt Jimmy's tongue run up and down the entire length of his hard-on. Bam bit down on his fist as Jimmy's lips wrapped around his dick. Jimmy's mouth felt so good on him as he began to suck and lick him. Bam was having trouble containing the growing orgasm inside of him as Jimmy began to suck him firmer. He glanced down and saw Jimmy's head bobbing up and down, which turned him on even more. He could no longer keep it under control so he tilted his head back and let out an orgasmic scream.

A stream of sticky liquid shot out as he let out his scream. He groaned once last time, panting slightly, as the last images of Jimmy faded away. Glancing down into his lap he saw a little amount of the sticky white liquid on his hand in the nook between his thumb and index finger. In his hand was the softening, wet appendage, still warm from his own body heat and repeated jerking motions he had made with his hand. He wondered briefly in his head where the rest of his stream of cum had landed since not all of it had come out onto his hand.

Letting go of himself he then pulled his pants back up and fastened them before finding something that he could use to wipe his hand off on. After wiping off his hand he pulled the Hummer into his usual parking spot and parked. Once the Hummer was parked he glanced up at the house before him and then sat back in his seat, stunned and confused. Somehow as he drove, it turned out that he had not headed home like he thought. He was a little embarrassed once he realized where he had actually wound up at. Was it his cleaver subconscious mind that steered the Hummer to the place that he secretly wished to go to day in and day out? Or had he simply made an honest mistake by making a simple wrong turn as he drove? Either way he certainly had not been paying attention on where he was actually headed after he left the studio in New York.

Looking up at the house, he was about to put the Hummer into reverse to leave, when he saw someone come out of the front door. He looked away bashfully as he saw him approach his window. Bam took a breath before pressing the button that caused the window to go down.

"So uh, what are you doing here, Bam?"  
Bam snickered "I was on my way home from New York and I guess I made a wrong turn without realizing it. So I figured well I might as well stop by to see what you were up to." He lied  
"You know I would prefer it that you call first before showing up."  
"Why call ahead if I'm just going to show up any way?" Bam laughed

Jimmy grinned as Bam got out of the Hummer. The two of them laughed a little as they headed inside. At first Bam was worried that Jimmy was going to somehow find out what he was doing and thinking about during the drive that brought him to his house. He knew that if Jimmy did find out about it, it would be a very humiliating experience, one that he would have to explain everything about his biggest secrets to him. And that was an experience that he was going to try to avoid with everything that he had. But in the meantime he was just going to enjoy the impromptu visit with one of his best friends and his biggest crush, and keep certain dirty thoughts to himself.


End file.
